Their Future
by AimiMcGarden16
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are teachers at Fairy Tail High, where they once went to school themselves. It's at this point in their lives when they want to further their relationship. We'll go through some very humored stages and receive several surprises along the way! (Characters may be OOC at times).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've had this Gajevy story in mind for a long time now, and I thought I'd finally put it into writing! It's an AU story, and all the characters are they're mathematical ages after the Tenrou Arc in the real series. Again, I own nothing!**

Planning Surprises

Gym teacher Gajeel Redfox was on his break for the day, enjoying a cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge. Only minutes in did none other than his girlfriend, Levy McGarden, come flying in.

"There a reason why you came in here so fast?" He asked casually.

"I need you to take over my class for a few minutes," She pleaded.

"Why?"

"My stomach feels a little queasy, so I'm taking a bathroom break. Please?"

"Fine, but why'd you come and teach today if you ain't feelin' well?"

"I was fine this morning, now hurry up, okay?"

"Calm down, I'm goin'."

Levy rushed back out of the room and into the teacher's bathroom next door. Gajeel made his way to the English class that Levy was teaching and walked in. He closed the door and stood behind the desk.

"Alright, in case you don't know me, I'm Mr. Redfox, the gym teacher. I have no idea what you're doing, so fill me in."

"We were working on our essays," A female student said.

"Where'd Miss McGarden go in such a hurry?" A boy asked.

"Bathroom."

"Aren't you two together?" The first student asked.

"Yeah, and now that we're on the topic, I'm sure I can trust you kids to keep a secret for me, right?"

"Well, yeah, we're in high school, so I would hope so," A boy that Gajeel recognized as Romeo Conbolt asked.

"You better, or I have the right to give any of you detentions."

The class made the zipping motion over their lips. He nodded, and then grinned.

"Alright, here's what's gonna happen: tomorrow or next day during my break, I'm gonna propose to her. You're gonna be the only ones to know, so let's plan a small party. You can all bring snacks and such and bring it to me. I'll hide everything in the main office, and make sure to let them in on the party part. I'm taking Miss McGarden to the teacher's lounge to do it. It'll take about ten to fifteen minutes, so in that time, you'll all set this all up."

"Aye, sir!" The entire class agreed, getting pumped.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Levy had thrown up. She hadn't done so in a long time, so she panicked as she took out an emergency situation test, just to be safe. _Well…here goes nothing…_

After what seemed like forever, but only took four minutes, she finally heard a noise from the test and looked reluctantly at the answer. Her eyes grew wide and her hand flew to cover her mouth. It was positive.

"How am I going to tell him…?"

She threw the test in the silver box on the wall, stood up, and flushed the toilet. She proceeded to wash her hands and walk back to class with a slight expression of fear on her face. Levy opened the door, and the entire class went silent. She gave Gajeel a questioning look.

"What? I didn't do anything to them. You did the same thing back in high school."

"Yeah, that's because I was the top of the class. But besides that fact, how were they for you?"

"They were great, actually. I have no idea about any of what you teach, so I was useless in giving them advice."

"It's fine, I was only gone a few minutes. Now go enjoy your break."

Gajeel nodded and left the room. He received a text from Levy once he entered the teacher's lounge.

_I'm going shopping after schools over._

_ Don't you have papers to grade or something?_

_ Not tonight, and I have all their grades in the gradebook already, so I have some free time._

_ K, I'll pick up the ingredients that you wrote down and get them. I'll start dinner once I get home._

_ Thanks Gajeel, I gotta go now, love you!_

_ Love you too._

Little did he know that he wasn't the only one planning a surprise.

**I'm happy with this so far, but I'm sure I made errors somewhere. Let me know if I should continue this or not, and let me know if there are things that you might not understand. There's a third one I plan on making as well, involving all of my favorite ships, mainly Gajevy and Nalu though. I will warn you that Gajevy is the only ship I've written a Fanfiction for so far, so the other ships might suck. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, writer's block sucks! I'm still having a bit of trouble with it, so this chapter might be really crappy. I'm in school as we speak as I start writing this, so I have to watch my language. I'm also having artist's block as well, and I have a deviant art. My username is dogs062 if you wanna check out some of my work! Well, here goes nothing!**

Shopping, Dinner, and the Revealing of Surprises

Levy quickly packed her things when the bell rang, indicating that school was out for the day, and went to find Gajeel. She found him on the football field, training the team for Friday's game against Fairy Tail's rival, Sabertooth. Gajeel gave the team some orders before walking over to his future fiancé.

"I thought you were shopping?" He started.

"Without coming to see you before I leave? I don't think so."

"It seemed urgent, so I figured that you weren't comin'."

"It's not so urgent that I can't come see you first, nothing is, or ever will be."

"One of the many reasons I love you, _shrimp_."

"Gajeel! I told you not to use that on school grounds!"

"It's fun every once in a while, and I know you'll still love me afterwards."

"Of course I will, I'll always love you Gajeel, nothing will change that, not even that stupid nick name you gave me," She giggled.

"Alright, I got it."

"Now come down here and give me a good-bye kiss you big lug."

"Yeah, yeah."

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers for a few second kiss. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Yeah, and I can guarantee that a nice dinner will be awaiting you. Have fun and be safe, okay?"

"I will, I will. I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself, especially since you trained me back in high school. Bye Gajeel, I'll see you later."

"Take it easy considering this morning!" He called out to her as she walked away.

She waved at him, smiling and nodding. Gajeel saw her mouth 'I will,' before turning back around. He turned to the team who was conversing amongst each other.

"Hey, get back to work! Just because I ain't watchin', doesn't mean you stop what yer doin'!" He yelled at them.

"You have a bad sense of grammar for someone who's dating an English teacher," The captain snickered.

"Shut up and go run ten laps!"

He groaned and did what he was told.

Meanwhile, Levy had made her way to Baby's R Us to look for something cute, but still in a Gajeel-type style. She nervously stood in front of the store, wanting to turn back, but she knew she couldn't.

"Oh…what do I do? I've never been in a situation like this before, not even with any of the others!" She bit her lip and began to pace, until an employee walked up to her.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"I, um…"

The worker had short, white hair, like Lisanna's, in fact, she had a lot of similar traits to the youngest Strauss sibling.

"I'm a new worker here, and I saw you panicking out here, so I thought you might need some help."

"Oh! Yes, I um, just found out that I'm expecting this morning, so I thought I'd surprise my boyfriend with some baby clothes instead of the plain old…you know…"

"How wonderful! Here, I'll help you find something, okay? There's no need to be nervous about it, every new mother, I'm sure, would be nervous."

"Y-yeah, thanks…um…"

"Yukino. And it's my pleasure, though I tend to cause bad luck to those around me, so please watch for falling objects."

"Will do. And my name's Levy, it's nice to meet you," She giggled.

"Nice to meet you too, now shall we go find something?"

"Yes."

"Then let's head in."

Levy nodded and followed Yukino into the store, still a bit nervous. Two boys approached them, not looking very happy. One was blond with a scar on the right side of his face, and the other had black hair covering his right eye.

"Where did you run off to Yukino?" The blond asked.

"Minerva is looking for you," The other said.

"I was helping her," Yukino gestured to Levy, "She was pacing out front, so I thought I might help."

"Oh, ok, well we'll let Minerva know that you're busy," The blond replied.

"Thank you Sting."

"No problem, by the way, how old is she? She doesn't look old enough to be havin' kids, at least, not to me," The boy, Sting asked.

"Sting, don't be so rude to the customers. She looks fine to me," The other boy sighed.

"Rogue, you know how curious I can get."

"I'm twenty-four," Levy spoke up, "and I'm an English teacher at Fairy Tail High School."

"Oh, sorry…" Sting rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

The boys nodded and headed off to Minerva while Yukino and Levy found their way to the unisex baby aisle to find something that fit to Levy's liking.

"So, is there anything in particular that you're looking for?" Yukino asked.

"Well, you should know my personality from what I told your friends. My boyfriend is a six-foot tall man with piercings all over his face and long black hair."

"You sound like polar opposites."

"We are, but that's what makes us so compatible."

"Well, this is a special kind of store, so you can pretty much find designs that you would probably never see in any other store. There's a large selection of dragon designs because Sting and Rogue love dragons."

"Perfect! Gajeel likes dragons too, and I've always loved folklore about them, so it works out perfectly."

"Alright, right this way."

Levy loved all of the selections she was shown, but one stood out to her most of all out of all the others. Her eyes lit up and her smile grew in size. She chose it to be what she shows Gajeel. She also picked up a pair of baby shoes, a pacifier, a blanket, and a bottle. Gajeel would be extremely surprised, and Levy couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

Gajeel heard the front door open and close as Levy walked in. She dropped something in the closet in the front hall, which he knew she claimed for personal belongings. Levy walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his middle from behind. He turned the stove off and turned around to hug her back. They shared a small, loving kiss, then looked into each other's eyes.

"So what'd you get?"

"Just some womanly products. I'm starting to run out anyway," She half lied. She had stopped by Target on the way home for those.

"I see, well, dinner's almost ready, so sit tight, okay?" He replied.

"What did you make?" Levy asked.

"Only your favorite dish of all time, no big deal."

"Thank you Gajeel! You're so sweet!"

"No problem."

Gajeel had made Hamburger Soup with the side of a small salad with Vinaigrette dressing. Levy grabbed herself a can of Dr. Pepper and sat at the table patiently. Gajeel scooped a serving size of soup into each bowl and set them on the table, then got the salads and silverware and sat down across from Levy at the small table.

"It looks delicious! I always love it when you cook."

"Really? I don't think I'm that good at it."

"Yes you are, we're both good at cooking."

"If you say so…"

"So, how was practice?"

"They've improved some, that's for sure, though there were a couple of slackers today, and I'm not happy about it."

"Well, what can you do? They're teenage boys, of course there are slackers. You used to be the same way."

"I know, but I want them to be better than that."

"Then give them some sort of motivational speech, like Master Makarov used to, or like Natsu does from time to time."

"Don't compare me to that pink-headed freak of nature."

"I didn't, listen more closely to what I'm saying next time. Anyway, where did you get 'freak of nature' from?"

"He swallows down whole bottles of hot sauce, that ain't natural."

"Well, you have a point."

"Damn straight I do."

Levy giggled and took her first bite of the soup, jumping at the heat and blowing on it from inside of her mouth. Gajeel snickered and Levy glared at him. She carefully chewed and swallowed once she was satisfied with the cooler temperature.

"Don't laugh! That burned!" Levy pouted.

"I can't help it, you do the same thing every time I make this or any other dishes that require heat. You bring it on yourself."

"It's just so good that I can't wait to eat it."

"Well blow on the soup first before you shove the spoonful into your mouth."

"I know."

They continued to make small talk as they ate, and put dishes in the sink when they were finished. Both were tired from the long day, and went straight to the shower, then to bed.

The next day, Gajeel sat in his office in the morning, waiting for Levy's students to bring the party necessities. He had known how many kids were in her class, and he counted that only two of them did not contribute. He was pleased, however, because there were thirty students overall, which seemed like too much for the small woman to handle. Gajeel smirked and went out to the gym, where his first period class waited for him.

The day seemed painfully slow, but Gajeel endured it until his break during third period, when he made his way down to room 658. He was always curious as to how they came up with the numbering system for the rooms. Back to the point, he was about to propose to her. He knocked on the door, which was opened just a few moments later by none other than Romeo Conbolt.

"Hey, kid."

"Hi Mr. Redfox," He replied, then sat back down.

"Oh, Gajeel, what brings you here today?"

"I need to talk to you about somethin'. It's nothing bad, I just forgot to say somethin' this morning."

"O-ok, I'll need to find someone to watch the class though."

"No need, you've got Romeo in here, put him in charge.

"Well, he is the class representative. Okay, Romeo, you're in charge."

The two teachers left the room, leaving Romeo and the class there to wait for the signal.

"When is the signal coming?" A girl asked.

"He said he'd text me when they got to the teacher's lounge, so sit tight for a bit longer," Romeo explained.

They only waited a couple minutes more before Romeo received the signal. He told the class to be quiet in the hallway while they made their way to Gajeel's office.

In the teacher's lounge, Levy was nervous and Gajeel was ready, but still a bit nervous about it himself. He looked Levy in the eyes, taking one of her hands in both of his.

"Gajeel?"

"Levy, you know that I love you, and I always will. There are plenty of reasons that I do. Your smile cheers me up when I'm in a bad mood, and your eyes always seem to take me out of this world," He started.

"What are you…?"

"Before I met you, I was the most arrogant ass in the world, but you changed that, just by being there. You give off the most positive aura ever, and you brought light into the darkness that I fell to so long ago. You're my everything, and the most important person in my life. Levy McGarden…please…" Gajeel dropped to one knee, taking out a small velvet covered box and opening it. He looked her in the eyes with a pleading look in his, "Will you marry me?"

"Gajeel…I…I…" She began to cry out of pure happiness, tackling him to the floor with a loud and joyful, "YES!"

Gajeel gave a rare smile and sat up with one arm behind him for support, and the other around Levy's waist, to keep her from falling. They looked each other in the eyes, unaware of the door opening, and shared a kiss. He slipped the ring on her finger as they did so.

"Get a room you two!" A familiar voice complained.

Levy jumped, turning around to see none other than the school's wrestling coach, Natsu Dragneel, with the school vice principle, Erza Scarlet right behind him.

"N-Natsu! Erza! I, we…I can explain!" Levy panicked.

"Why don't you stay out of our business Salamander?!"

"Calm down, all of you. Natsu, you should have let them be! And Levy, there's no need to panic," Erza began as Levy and Gajeel got up, "We happened to pass by when you were yelling, so we thought we'd check out what was happening."

"O-oh…" Levy sighed in relief.

"What did happen anyway? And why is Levy crying?" Natsu asked.

Erza looked to Gajeel, who gave a small grin to Levy and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and then at Natsu and Erza, who looked confused as hell. Levy held up her left hand and began to let out a new set of tears.

"He proposed!" She said.

"Well congratulations! This is wonderful news! I should go tell everyone," Erza smiled.

"Congrats you two," Natsu grinned.

"No! Don't tell anyone Erza! I want to do that myself, okay?" Levy objected quickly.

"And you better not tell anyone either, Salamander," Gajeel growled.

"Sheesh, I'm not as much of a blabber mouth as I used to be, you can trust me."

"I better be able to."

"Gajeel, back down, he knows, okay? Leave him be," Levy sighed.

"Fine…"

"Natsu, don't you have a meeting with your team?" Erza asked.

"Shit! I totally forgot! Gotta go!" He fled the room.

"But his memory will always be the same," Levy sweat dropped.

"I have to get back to my duties as well, so for now, I'll see you later. And congratulations again on the engagement," She waved slightly as she left the room.

"Thanks,"

"Well, you should get back to your class too. I've taken up like fifteen minutes of your time…"

"Oh no…poor Romeo…I totally forgot about my class."

"It's fine, I'm sure he's got everything under control. Though you can never be sure with the type of father he has."

"We should go."

"One sec…" Gajeel pulled out his phone and saw a message from Romeo, received five minutes prior to the current situation.

_Everything's all set up! We're ready for ya!_

He smirked and picked Levy up bridal style, making her squeal in surprise. She looked up at him with a blush.

"Put me down! I can walk!"

"So? I like carrying you like this. I thought I was your knight in shining armor?"

"Yeah, but…oh never mind, just get me back to my class."

Gajeel nodded and exited the room with her in his arms and walked down the hall to her classroom. He planted a kiss on her forehead, then opened the door with a large, happy grin on his face.

"SHE SAID YES!" He gloated.

The entire room cheered and congratulated them. Levy looked at Gajeel in surprise as he set her down and took her hand in his.

"You had it planned out?"

"Yup, and I thought you could use a little break, so we're gonna have a party to celebrate."

"Thank you…" She teared up once again and let a few roll down her cheeks, a smile yet again plastered on her face.

"Hey, don't go cryin' in front of the class."

"Sorry…I'm just…so happy."

"I know, now how about we go have some fun?"

"Yeah, and Gajeel?"

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lev."

Gajeel had practice with the football team again, which gave Levy some time to go home and wrap what she bought the previous day. She decided to just neatly place them in a gift bag and stuff it with tissue paper. Levy then prepared a simple spaghetti with meatballs, hoping to reenact the scene from _Lady and the Tramp_ with Gajeel. _Such a silly thought for an adult._ She thought as she set the table. Gajeel came through the front door just moments later, making his way to the kitchen. He grinned at the smell of Levy's cooking, but it quickly fell when she approached him with a gift bag, his facial expression changed to confused.

"That for me?" He asked.

"Y-yep."

"My birthday isn't for another two months, and Christmas was almost four months ago; what's the occasion?"

"Just a gift, besides, I guess you could call it payback for this morning's surprise."

"Uh…okay…"

"Just open it, I think you'll be just as surprised as I was when you proposed," She hinted, handing him the bag.

Though, she knew he was too dense to get the hint anyway. He took the bag and sat down on the couch to open it, and Levy sat next to him nervously. Their cat, Pantherlily, joined them as Gajeel took the tissue paper out of the medium-sized bag. His eyes grew wide as he pulled out each item. A bottle, a pair of baby shoes, a pacifier, and a blanket with a black and orange checkered pattern.

"There's one more thing in there, I think you'll like it most of all."

She smiled when he pulled out the onesie. His love of dragons obvious on the front of it, his jaw dropped, and he even teared up, letting a single drop fall.

"Daddy's little hatchling…" He read aloud, no more than a whisper.

"Yup."

"So, we're gonna be…?"

"Uh huh-," Gajeel interrupted her for a long, loving kiss, in which she happily returned.

"This is great! I beat Salamander!"

"That's what you're excited for?" Levy asked, feeling annoyed with the response.

"Not much, the main reason is 'cause we're startin' a family together, and we're gonna be great parents, well, at least you will be…"

"Gajeel, you're a full grown man, stop dwelling on things that happened in the past, because what happened then is what brought us together, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Shit…"

"Gajeel? What's wrong?"

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD?!" He stood straight up.

"Yeah, that's what the gift was for, to let you know-," She couldn't finish before he blacked out, out of shock.

**So that turned out a hell of a lot longer than I expected it to. Sorry if Gajeel was way OOC, I just can't help myself. Anyway, I mostly wrote this during my free period during school, the time when I should be doing homework, but oh well. I'm also sorry if this chapter sucked, or had any grammar problems. PM me if there are any mistakes. I'm a little OCD when it comes to my art and writing. Feel free to draw fanart or have me make some myself. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Just an update right now. Please forgive me for the agonizing wait for these new chapters that I need to post. I've just been so busy with school and marching band that I haven't had the time to write anything. And now bowling is starting up, so there's that as well. HOWEVER! Marching season is almost over! Well, competition-wise. My school's football team made it to playoffs, and it makes me angry. I will try to get a new chapter or two of each fanfiction up in the next few days, and quite possibly the new one I've been working on. Please be patient just a little longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, here comes chapter 3 of Their Future. But first, let me just say that I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. I couldn't think of anything good to write for a while, so I stopped until something came to me, and this was the result. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: To the Doctor!

Gajeel awoke about an hour later, quickly realizing that his petite blunette was not there with him. The scene replayed in his head, his eyes widening. He cursed to himself under his breath and smacked himself several times in the forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He growled at himself.

Gajeel scurried around their small home, looking for Levy in every little space she'd be able to fit in, but still did not find her. He threw his jacket and boots on, knowing one last place he'd find her at. Still cursing at himself, Gajeel flew out the door and down to Southgate Park, where he found the small woman sitting on a bench. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying as she looked at the ground with a far-off expression. Gajeel walked over and kneeled in front of her. Levy sniffled and looked up to meet his gaze.

"G-Gajeel…?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me, what're cryin' for?" He replied, already having a good idea of what she might say.

"Y-you passed out…like it's a bad thing."

"It took me a minute to register the situation."

"You're going to leave me now, aren't you?"

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Romance novels…" Levy looked down.

"You kiddin' me? This ain't no story, it's real life, and you should know that I ain't ever leavin' you."

"But, I thought you didn't like kids?"

"That's 'cause people can't control 'em properly. Listen, I passed out 'cause I didn't know how else to react. That doesn't mean I don't want a kid."

Levy blushed and looked into his eyes, tearing up. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, placing his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his. They touched their foreheads together, closing their eyes. Their lips touched briefly before they returned to their forehead touch and stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you…Gajeel," Levy smiled.

"Yeah…I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now how about we go home? I'm starvin'!" Gajeel grinned.

"Yeah, me too," She giggled.

That weekend, after a wonderful win over Sabertooth, Gajeel took Levy to the hospital to get confirmation on how far along Levy might be. They had forgotten that Wendy was an intern under Mira's supervision, so Levy had given her a strange look.

"Wendy?" She asked.

"Levy? Oh, hi! It's been a long time!" Wendy replied in surprise.

"'Sup little dragon?" Gajeel greeted.

"You look confused; I'm an intern here under Mira's watch, remember?" Wendy explained.

"Oh yeah! I've been so busy that I totally forgot," Levy said.

"Intern at only nineteen?" Gajeel questioned.

"Professor Porlyusica recommended they take me as one."

"Yeah, 'recommended'," Gajeel snickered. "She probably threatened them."

"Gajeel, be nice," Levy playfully punched his arm.

He grinned and Levy rolled her eyes, smiling. Wendy was the one who reminded them of why they were there in the first place.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" Levy exclaimed. "We came to check up on something; is Mira here?"

"Right behind you," Mira chimed in, making both Gajeel and Levy jump.

"So the she-demon is also a ninja…?" Gajeel murmured.

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded.

"It's alright. Now, you said that you need me for something?" Mira replied.

"Yes, um, on Monday, I found out that I'm pregnant, so-,"

"You're going to have a baby?" Mira squealed.

"Y-yeah."

"That's adorable! Congrats!" Mira cheered.

"Mira, calm down, you're going to disturb the patients," Wendy panicked.

"Can we finish explaining now?" Gajeel asked impatiently.

"Yes, sorry about that," Mira blushed.

"We don't know how far along I am, so we came to find out," Levy explained.

"Wendy, look after my patients please; I'll try to make this quick."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Follow mw you two."

Gajeel and Levy followed quietly, making small talk about recent events. Of course, everyone knew about the engagement, so that was the main topic. They found themselves in a smaller room, where Mira performed some tests, along with an ultrasound. The results were achieved in under ten minutes. The result was surprising, and the happy couple shared an embrace. Levy and Gajeel held hands as Mira led them back to the front desk of Labor and Delivery. They thanked Mira, got congratulated by Wendy, and took their leave. Levy looked at Gajeel, who was smirking.

"What with the look?" She asked.

"Like I said before, I beat Salamander to it!" Gajeel gave his signature laugh.

"Of _course_ that's your reasoning," Levy giggled.

"Always. Hey, won't that she-demon ninja gossip about this?"

"No, as a nurse she respects the 'wait four months' rule."

"Huh?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"No."

"The myth is that you have to wait until the baby is developed enough to tell anyone, or the pregnancy will fail."

"That's weird."

"Well, so is having piercings in your forearms."

"You can't judge me, _bookworm_."

"Touché…"

"Hey, I just thought of somethin'."

"Yeah, what?"

"Why didn't _you_ question the swelling?"

"I just thought I needed to cut back on junk food."

"Really now?"

"I'm a woman, Gajeel, of course that's the first solution I came up with. Anyway, when the swelling of my stomach increased a little…that's when I threw up on Monday, and why I had a pregnancy test in my purse."

"Uh huh."

"And why didn't _you_ question it, Mr. I think I know everything?"

"Last time I said somethin' insensitive, you made me sleep on the couch for a week. I wasn't dealin' with that shit again."

"I could've taken pregnancy into consideration a lot sooner."

"Tsk…"

They continued home in silence, the only sound being the door opening and closing, and the shuffling of their feet. Gajeel went into the kitchen to make lunch while Levy sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Her face had a blank expression, but a mixture of emotions rested in her eyes.

"Two and a half months, huh?" She murmured.

"That bother ya?" Gajeel asked.

"It's not that…I just…don't know what to do or how to feel…it's all happening so fast."

"I thought you read every book at the library?"

"Except sex education and books on pregnancy; it's always been an uncomfortable topic for me."

"Why?"

"I was always curious, so I was concerned I'd do something I'd regret if I read them."

"Well, now you've got no choice."

"Well, neither do you. You're the one who's going to be taking care of me," Levy looked at him through the doorway.

"We've got a long road ahead of us don't we?"

"Yep."

"There are going to be mood swings involved, aren't there?"

"Right again."

"Shit…"

"You know you love me"

"Yeah, I do."

"And I love you too."

"Just know that once this seven months passes, you owe me and back and shoulder rub."

"We'll be too busy taking care of the baby, you know."

"Damn it! Quit doin' that!"

Levy giggled and moved herself to be next to Gajeel, who was now on the opposite side of the couch. She laid down on her stomach, her head in his lap. She faced away to avoid an awkward situation."

"I'm tired," Levy yawned.

"Then sleep," Gajeel began to run his fingers through her hair.

Levy nodded and closed her eyes, sleep quickly taking over. Gajeel smiled and eventually fell asleep himself.


End file.
